This invention relates generally to motor vehicles and more specifically to a self-suspended electrical brush contact system for conveying electrical power to the wheels of vehicles having dual-tandem wheels. The power so conveyed may be used to operate wheel lights, tire pressure alarm systems, brake drum heat sensors, etc.
A number of systems are known in the prior art for lighting the wheels of motor vehicles to enhance their appearance and to render the vehicle more visible to other drivers when operated at night.
Exemplary of these prior art systems is that describe Styer U.S. Pat. No. 1,643,593 et al., in which a wheel mounted light rotates with the wheel and in which a ring and brush arrangements conveys power from the vehicle electrical system to the rotating light.
Bradway U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,727 directed to a wheel lighting device in which lights are electrically connected to the automobile power source by means of wires connected to a complicated lug bolt and spring tensioned brush system.
Hinricks U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,537 is directed to a wheel lighting device that is not attached directly to the wheel and therefore does not require the transfer of electrical power from the vehicle power source to the wheel.
Scott U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,153 is directed to a wheel lighting system that involves a disk assembly bolted to the vehicle by way of the existing wheel lug bolts.
None of the wheel lighting systems disclosed in these prior art references is applicable to heavy trucks and recreational vehicles, for example, that have dual-tandem wheels.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a self-suspended electrical brush contact system for conveying electrical power to the wheels of vehicles having dual-tandem wheels.
This and other objects are accomplished in accordance with the illustrated preferred embodiments of the present invention by providing a brush ring positioned at the juncture between the inner and outer rims of the front pair of dual-tandem vehicle wheels and the inner and outer rims of the rear pair of dual-tandem vehicle wheels. Each of the brush rings is electrically insulated from the rims with which it is associated by an insulating extrusion. Each insulating extrusion and brush ring is fitted for rotation in concert with the wheels of the vehicle. Front and rear support members having idler pulleys thereon are suspended between the inner and outer pair of dual wheels and between the front and rear pair of tandem wheels. A belt, coupled between each one of the brush rings and an adjacent one of the idler pulleys, is driven by the brush ring. A central turnbuckle is employed to adjustably couple the front and rear support members, thereby providing adjustment for the tension of the belts driven by the brush rings. Electrical power from the vehicle is connected to the front and rear support members and thence to the brush rings by way of brushes that are connected to the front and rear support members and that are also in electrical contact with the brush rings. The electrical power conveyed to the rotating brush rings may then be connected to power wheel lighting systems, tire pressure sensors, sound sensors, etc. In accordance with an alternative embodiment of the present invention, a single belt is coupled between the two brush rings and tensioned by means of a turnbuckle/pulley assembly connected to a support member suspended thereby.